The Masquerade
by Everything is a Story
Summary: When Cheza runs away the pack has to find her but they need more information on her. This means stealing data during a masquerade ball. not a good summary sorry T/T H/K
1. The Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or its characters. The original ones are mine though.

AN: Hope you like this new one. It is another Tsume/Toboe and Kiba/Hige story. For some reason that's what I

keep thinking up. Review please. I love reading them.

All right there is a little background first. I needed to kind of get "rid" of Cheza in this story in order for it to

work. I did not want to kill her off obviously so she's just on a little vacation of sorts. It is not vital to the story

and not many specifics are given on that. The building mentioned is the very first one Cheza had been kept in.

The reference to Cheza's staring was from a picture I saw of her and she was just odd looking and I felt like

putting that in here. No real reason. K read on. :)

The Masquerade

They had to break into the building. No other choice was available to them. It was a harsh world before

but now that their only guide had run off it became more so. The option of asking was just a joke that no one

even laughed at. Yeah right were those doctors and scientists going to hand over their life's research to a pack

of wolves. That left the unlawful choice. Stealing. Yet it was what had to be done. Paradise was still calling out

to them.

When Cheza had left there was not as much of an uproar as might have been thought. In fact they were

almost glad she was gone. Not forever of course but for now it was fine. It was great timing for Kiba actually.

He was thinking things over about him and Cheza. Things were just not going to last in that relationship. He

knew it was not fair to her when he possibly loved someone else.  
Hige was glad she was gone because he missed the days of just him and Kiba. No flower girl objecting

to their eating habits or going into periods of staring that, to be honest, freaked him out. He knew not to show

the joy though and acted normally.  
Toboe was a little upset that she was gone but because the rest the pack was there still and she was

never that close to him he was all right.  
Tsume could not care less. Sure this slowed them down but he never was all that confident in the

system to begin with. Trying a new way was just what they needed to end the monotonous following.

Still she was needed as the guide and key. Since a plan B was not in the works yet the documents were

needed to help find her. The hope of the mission: find data on Cheza that can give more accurate clues as to

where she has gone now that she is free.

The plan was made. Just as all missions go it was easily said but hard to carry out.

There was to be a ball in two weeks. It was the annual fundraiser/show off what we have done gala for

the employees and chairmen of the company. Hundreds had been invited including press and

entertainment…not to mention four uninvited wolves. This buzz meant more security but they had dealt with it

before and hoped a distraction could buy them time to slip into where the documents were kept locked away.

Plus their time, though brief, in the building was sure to help somewhat.

Blending in was going to be key. Pose as guests till the right moment then break off and get in and out

of the area fast. The theme of the whole event was a masquerade, which will work in well with the plan and cam

plague them.

Flaws in the plan: clothing, manners, and dancing. In order not to overwhelm the situation they focused

on tackling one task at a time. First up the clothing. Now since they were already going to be committing one

illegal act Kiba said they had to rightfully buy the tuxes. Tsume already had one so he was covered. This left

Hige, Kiba and Toboe. All penny less of course. That meant jobs.

"I have to get a what?" Hige talked while he tried to eat a hot dog Kiba had got him for some odd reason.

"A job Hige. To make the money for the tux." Kiba explained as the group walked down a somewhat crowded

market street.

"That's why you bought me that hot dog right. Good bribe." He stretched then shrugged "Fine. Where?"

Kiba smiled 'Good he's willing to work for it. I'm glad we can do one thing right in the plan.'

They were now stopped in front of an outdoor shop counter. With short blue curtains.

"FISH!" Hige's eyes where glowing, like a child's would in a candy store, as he looked over the food, mouth

falling open too. "I get to work with fish?!"

This made Kiba laugh and Toboe did too. Tusme just acted as if he did not know them and leaned

against a wall. Classic him.

"Yes. The owner needs a substitute while his son is away on a school trip. You will fill in well."

"Thank you Kiba! This fits me. I'm sure I can work here." He had turned and was looking like would go ahead

and hug him right there in the market.

'All for fish…? pff" Tusme thought.

They left Hige in an animated conversation with the owner, both looking happy. Kiba too felt good.

Only own street over they came to a small furniture and antique shop. The building did not call much

attention and seemed like an antique itself.

"Here is where I will be working. The owner is rearranging the store and doing inventory. She needs someone

to do the lifting and moving."

"That sounds interesting. All those old things." Toboe was peering in the window trying to see into the

darkened store front. "Oh wait Kiba!"

Kiba spun around stopping to listen but he knew what was coming.

"What is my job?" Toboe looked up. Eyes expecting and excited. Kiba did not want to take this

happiness away from him.

"Toboe…I'm sorry. It is hard to find you a job. It's just in their eyes you should be in school…" He stopped

when Toboe's head fell.

"I understand. Don't feel bad. I know it would draw attention." He put his head back up and had an accepting

smile.

"Thank you Toboe." Kiba would have said more but being late on the first day was not a good start.

Now Tsume and Toboe were left on their own.

"Come on we cannot stand here any longer." Tsume said over his shoulder already walking ahead.

Toboe stayed only a few more seconds then followed dragging his feet. 'Do I bring them down then?'

He did not know it but his face showed his thoughts and Tsume noticed even from paces away.

"Toboe." He called out to get the boy's attention.

Of course the response was fast. Toboe tried to catch up but tripped over his own feet. Just as he thought

his face was going to hit the sidewalk a strong hand caught him. It was only seconds that the hand was there

before he was righted and Tusme again was walking, though slower, away. Yet he found himself blushing.?!

Tusme also saw and was surprised that this made him happy. He smiled as the boy again moved to catch

up to his faster pace. "We have something to do Toboe."

"We do?" The look of before was back on his face. Big brown eyes looking up at him. Just what Tusme hoped.

He nodded for an Answer noting the more happy steps Toboe took. He hated to see him sad for any reason. The

smile was all he wanted to see…well the blush was fine too.

To be continued…………….I'll do my best to get it soon. Review please. Thank you! Hope you liked it.


	2. The Ferris Wheel

Alright here is chapter two. Woot Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain but this fan fiction is mine.

Inspiration: The anime Loveless (Se. 1, Ep 11: Warless) Yeah and I don't own that either. Just loved that scene.

Key: "talking" and 'thinking'. I do use odd punctuation for effect so .! and ?! even .?! may show up.

* * *

They had been walking for a while now. Toboe was not paying much attention to where they were going. He just happily walked behind Tusme. It was nice

but something was wearing away at him. Something he should not have forgotten, even though the catching and saving had fogged his mind. Then it clicked. He

had not been given a job no money no tux him not helping. This really weighed on him. He wanted to be helpful to the pack in anyway but seemed blocked at every

turn.

'It's because I am the youngest. I drag them down. We need four in order for this plan to work but I'll stick out too much in street clothes. Think! How can I fix this?

No way will I let them think of me as just the kid who follows them around.' He had stopped and did not even realize he was posing like a stature with his fist in the

air.

Tusme was getting a bit fed up with all the stopping 'And now…posing? What is up with this kid today?'

"Toboe! We have to move." He barked (not literally) out the order.

It was taking them the whole morning to walk one block it seemed. Time he could be using in more productive ways. Yet here he was babysitting. 'He is not

so bad though…'

"Tusme wait up!" Toboe called as he broke from his thoughts and pose.

He took his time getting to him though. Not wanting to trip again and prove even more how useless he may just actually be. The sun was shining bright and

there was a warm summer breeze blowing off the lake.He had not even noticed they were now on this side of town. The nice side where the grey was gone and

the people did not look threatening. It was such a beautiful day and Toboe was glad he was out here.

He was momentarily blinded. A bright light flashed over his face. Looking around he saw the source. It was a huge wheel. The sun glittered off the shining

metal. The cars, he chose to call them, looked so delicate with all their glass windows sparkling back the reflections. It was stunning in its manmade way.

"Woooow" He breathed. "What is that Tusme?" They were now standing, to Tusme's annoyance, side by side looking at this wheel.

"It's a Ferris wheel." He could not have cared less about it and sounded so when he spoke.

"It looks so cool!" Toboe went on, rather oblivious to the other's look of boredom. "But…what is it for?"

'Gosh he needs to get out more.' Tusme fought the urges to laugh or roll his eyes. "You ride it."

Toboe almost jumped with the idea. "How cool! You ride it?!"

'Oh no.' He had done this to himself 'Now he will say in…5…4…3…2…1"

"**CAN WE?!" **He was now in front of Tusme with his hands clasped, as if begging, eyes hopeful and maybe to excited for someone his age. Though he is a wolf after

all so the idea of a Ferris wheel is all new to him.

'That is what you wanted to see. His face looking just like that. Me and my dumb ideas!'

He thought he was going to say no. That they would walk away with no more mentioning of the thing. These remained only thoughts because what came

out of his mouth surprised even him a little.

"Yes."

Just an answer. Short and blunt with no enthusiasm for the idea. Hiding feelings that still were not fully known or understood. Even to the one they

controlled.

Toboe did not question it and grabbed Tusme's hand trying to pull him faster. He was too wound up to think about how bold that was. Tusme did, though he

would not let himself think overly about it.

"How do we ride it?" Toboe asked over his shoulder still somewhat pulling Tusme, who would have gone on his own, so no chance was taken for the answer to be

changed.

"You will see." He said and finally pulled his hand back as they reached the platform.

Tusme paid for them both. It was not much.

'How does he have the money?' Toboe wondered and then cursed himself. "AH you made someone else take care of you again!'

"Sorry Tusme. We do not have to ride the Ferris wheel. I'm sure you do not really want to anyway." He tried to sound sincere in his no longer wanting to go but

failed.

"I said yes. That means we will ride."

Not skipping a beat "Thank you, Tusme.!!" He truly meant that.

"Get on." His way of saying you're welcome?

There was no line due to the time of day. Meaning the only riders would be them. Toboe was again practically bouncing as he stood waiting. The glass car

came slowly down to a silent stop in front of them. It was blue on the bottom. The door was opened and Toboe sprung in followed by, looking even less

entertained due to Toboe's overly hyper pounce, Tusme slid onto a seat. The door again closed and the car began its first slow turn.

The inside was nice for being small it did not feel that way at all due to all the glass. Even the ceiling was able to be seen out of. The only part solid was the

lower sides where the wrap around bench seats where. almost couch like. The floor was some sort of metal.

Toboe had chosen the side that would look out over the lake and was kneeling, face pressed to the window. It was such a great view! The lake! The

streets and their shops.

'To bad not Hige's or Kiba's places.' Still all the colors and sites!

The view was not so breath taking to Tusme. The city was full of memories and though things seemed wonderful and clear from above, when you are down

there the real truth showed. So he did not look out instead he watched Toboe.

The boy had a smile from ear to ear. Just innocent happiness. Tusme did not find himself becoming angry or jealous of this. In fact he was calmed and even

let some of Toboe's good mood pass onto him.

Though it was only a matter of seconds it had been there. A smile on Tusme's face that could have matched Toboe's own.

Neither spoke but no words were needed. The car just kept reaching to the sky and back.

To be continued………..


End file.
